Nozomi the Hero
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Crimson Girls) What if Nozomi actually DID stop the mysterious man from raping Mitsu? Yuri one-shot


**Nozomi the Hero**

 **Pairing: Mitsu x Nozomi**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Crimson Girls or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is my first story from the Misc. Anime/Manga section, so I wanted to start out with this hentai anime, Crimson Girls. The artist, Crimson, is one of my favorite hentai artists and "Crimson Girls" is a sex game. I had no idea they turned it into a hentai anime, but I liked it. But…the only thing that bothered me was that Nozomi girl. For a tattle tale like her, she certainly would've turned that mysterious antagonist over instead of standing there, doing nothing. So…this is my version of what Episode 1 should've been.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Nozomi's P.O.V**

Nozomi Sakura couldn't believe what she is seeing. A mysterious man and a bunch of other men were raping the poor woman. And she's unable to break free from their grasp no matter what she tries to do. This woman with long dark hair and wearing a yellow tank top, short black skirt with black thigh high socks and yellow high heels is getting raped by this mysterious man while all the other man were just watching in satisfaction. He's now rubbing her exposed breasts right in front of her. Nozomi stares at this woman as she pants in exhaustion from cumming a few seconds ago. The moment this woman looked up at her, the two stared at each other for a moment before Nozomi panics and runs away.

"Nozomi!" her friend calls as she runs toward the window.

But the brunette is so scared that she didn't listen to her. Seeing that woman being raped in front of her is a scary thing. For the first time in her life, she's seen an actual man rape a woman. For her, she's always been falsely accusing men of raping her for money…just to relieve stress. It's because she's a selfish human being. So selfish that all she does is blaming innocent men. Her friends think it's a cool thing for her to do., even though, no man has ever molested her before. However, that's not the case anymore. What she saw was the real deal. It's not fake or an act or anything. It's real.

Just then, she sees the man pushing the woman towards the window and keep on rubbing her breasts. Nozomi stares at her again. It's a very shocking experience to watch this woman get raped by this mysterious man. Now that she's seeing the real thing, a thought comes to mind. _This is very serious! I better stop him before it gets any worse._

"P-Please…no more…!" the woman cries as she moans more and more as she pushed back against the window.

Just then, as quick as a flash, Nozomi shoots her hand over to grab the man's wrist before he even attempts to dig his fingers into her pussy.

"Hands off her…now!" she shouts for everyone to hear. "You're raping this woman!"

The dark haired girl gasps as she turns over towards Nozomi.

The man just smirks and turns his attention towards the brunette. "It's none of your business, cutie. But I would love to switch over to a new girl any time~" He puts her hand on her cheek as his other hand wraps around her waist. "Come, my dear. Let us show you what molesting is like."

However, when he is about to grab her breasts, he feels a fist hit his face hard, sending him stumbling back a little. Then, a fury of kicks come soon after at all the other men, knocking them out cold. The dark haired woman adjusts her tank top after that and turns towards the man, who is trying to escape when the train stopped. Nozomi follows the woman as she grabs the blue haired man by the shirt and punches him in the gut and kicks him to top it off, sending him flying towards the ground. The woman turns towards Nozomi.

"Wanna help me?" she asks.

Nozomi nods with determination. She runs by the woman's side while her friend stands by and watches this awesome scene while phoning the police.

The mysterious man struggles to his feet when the dark haired woman throws some punches at him again. Left and right she goes, up and down from the face, to the chest and head. Nozomi watches in awe from the amazing moves this woman has. After the last few punches, she lifts him by the shirt, only a few feet from the ground and turns towards the brunette.

"You do the rest, Miss!" she asks.

"With pleasure!" Nozomi nods and runs over to deliver a flying kick as soon as she lets go.

The man comes flying and hits a wall and falls to the ground, face down. Nozomi relaxes her stance and kicks him a couple times to the gut, making him face up as the dark-haired woman walks beside her and puts a hand on her hip.

"This score is settled, you piece of trash," she says.

The dark haired man is too weak to get back on his feet, for his face is bruised and some blood is coming out of his mouth, followed by other bruises on his chest. Once the police arrive, Nozomi and the dark haired woman explain the situation and they arrest him immediately. As they watch the police go, the dark haired woman turns to Nozomi.

"Thanks for saving me back there," she says.

The brunette quickly turns towards her. "O-oh, you're welcome!"

"I thought I was a goner when he was raping me, but thanks to you, I'm able to make this man pay."

Nozomi blushes at her words. For once in her life, she has saved a woman from being molested by calling out the molester. Not for selfishness, but for helping out someone in desperate need. And she couldn't be any more proud of herself than she already has. Her pink haired friend runs and hugs her.

"You did it, Nozomi!" she says. "You were like a hero out there! And look! The people are cheering for both of you!"

The brunette turns and sees many smiles on their faces while an applause is heard. Her smile becomes even brighter and happy tears appear in her eyes. From the time she has falsely accused men of molesting, she has never been called a real hero for actually saving someone from being molested.

Nozomi turns toward the dark haired woman, who smiles at her.

"Let me introduce myself," she says as she puts her hand out. "My name is Mitsu Kuroha. What's yours?"

"Nozomi Sakura," the brunette replies.

"Well, Nozomi-san, let me take you to headquarters to tell my manager the good news," Mitsu says. "She'll be very proud."

"Your manager?" she asks.

"She's the head of the Crimson Girls," Mitsu explains. "I'm one of the members who protect other women from being molested on trains by men. But you, Nozomi-san, saved me from being molested by one of them." She puts her hand on Nozomi's shoulder. "I'm sure Nana-san will be proud to hear what you did."

Nozomi is too speechless to say anything as she follows Mitsu to headquarters, which took about 15-20 minutes to walk. For the whole time, Nozomi hasn't said a word with Mitsu's hand on her shoulder while walking. And to her surprise, the brunette is blushing the whole time as well. From what exactly? Being called a hero? Helping Mitsu out? Both of those possibilities? Or is it something else? Whatever it is, Nozomi couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

At headquarters, Mitsu and Nozomi walk towards Nana's office. Mitsu knocks on the door and a woman's voice says from behind it, "Come in."

Mitsu opens the door and beckons Nozomi to follow her. Both girls arrive in Nanase's office. The blonde woman looks up and smiles.

"Ah, I see you've brought along a girl, huh?" she says as she turns toward the brunette. "Hello, there. My name is Nanase Saki. I'm the leader of the Crimson Girls. What's yours?"

"Nozomi Sakura," she replies. "And I'm the one who saved Mitsu-san from being molested."

Nana's ruby eyes widen in surprise a bit, but her lips curve into a smile once again. "You did, huh?" She turns to the dark haired girl. "Is this true, Mitsu?"

Mitsu nods. "Yes, Nana-san If she hadn't, I would've been so powerless against this man. But thanks to her, I got my strength back and was able to weaken him and get him arrested."

Nana turns towards Nozomi. "Well, I am certainly proud of what you've done, Nozomi-san. We would've lost a Crimson Girl, like Mitsu, if it hadn't been for you. I heard that he had molested more girls than any other man in the world. He's really mysterious with strange powers and that's probably why he's able to molest so many of the girls on the train."

Nozomi is surprised to hear about this mysterious man that they just arrested earlier. _This man has powers?_ she thinks to herself. _I had no idea…_ From the thought of this, he would've had overpowered Mitsu if Nozomi didn't come to her rescue sooner. Then, he would've gotten every one of the Crimson Girls members, including Nanase. That would've been real trouble and the other girls would be powerless against him without them.

"Nozomi-san," Nana says as she stands up, walks over to the brunette and pets her head. "For your bravery and protecting the Crimson Girls, I now promote you as a new member of our team."

Nozomi's eyes widen as a bright smile appears on her face. "R-really!? I'm a member of the Crimson Girls?"

Mitsu nods and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations, Nozomi-san."

Happy tears start to fall as the brunette gives Nanase a hug, in which the blonde does in return. She looks up at Mitsu.

"I'm glad you're okay," she says. "Nozomi-san certainly had the nerve to save you. We deserve a new member like her."

Mitsu nods. "Indeed. She's a real hero."

* * *

After leaving headquarters, Nozomi and Mitsu sit on a bench while the sun sets. Nozomi stares at the business card Nanase gave her before they left to contact her if there's any problems concerning their mission. Mitsu turns towards the brunette smiling.

"Thanks again for saving me," she says.

"Oh, no problem," Nozomi replies. "I'm very glad to be part of the Crimson Girls now. With both of us working as a team, no man can stop us."

The dark haired girl nods in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

The two stare at the sunset in front of them. Nozomi blushes for some reason, probably thinking about Mitsu. She doesn't know why, but every time she's around her, her heart races. Maybe from the moment she laid eyes on her, she fell in love with her. And that's why she had the courage to save Mitsu.

 _Why am I…falling in love with a girl, though?_ she thinks to herself. _Is this…the right thing to do after just saving Mitsu-san?_

Just then, she feels an arm wrap around her and being gently pulled closer until their shoulders almost touch. She blushes furiously from that.

"M-Mitsu-san?" she stutters.

"I'm sorry," the dark-haired girl says. "I just want to get more comfortable." She turns towards the brunette. "Also, I have one more thing." She puts her hand on Nozomi's cheek, leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. The brunette blushes harder than before.

 _D-d-d-did she just…k-k-k-kiss me!?_ she thinks to herself.

MItsu pulls away and just smiles. "That's another way of saying 'Thank you'. I'm very glad you're part of our team. You deserve it."

Nozomi nods and stares at the dark haired girl and blushes again. _Why is it that my heart is racing when I look at this girl?_ she thinks to herself. _Am I…really in love with Mitsu!?_

"Is something wrong?" the dark haired girl asks.

"N-no," Nozomi replies. "I'm just…having these feelings."

Mitsu gives her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. You can tell me."

The brunette looks at the dark-haired girl. _Is she really going to be okay with what I tell her?_ she thinks to herself. She swallows hard and gathers her courage to return the kiss to Mitsu. Right on the lips. Mitsu's heart races from this sudden action and Nozomi quickly pulls away with her face red as a tomato.

"D-do you know now?"

Mitsu just smiles. "Of course." She leans in to kiss her on the lips again. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Crimson Comics is good with hentai. But sometimes, for me, it gets up to the point where I tend to feel bad for the poor girls. Like in the Crimson Girls OVA, Mitsu was unable to escape from the man and was tortured. Nozomi got the same thing after not attempting to save Mitsu and also got molested as a result. Now, I could say that she deserves it from her behavior, but still. I feel bad for her.**

 **So, I hope you all like this story. This is my first story in this Misc. Anime/Manga section, which barely has any reviews at all, but I still wanted to do it.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
